


How I Want You

by elleTchj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bottom Garazeb Orrelios, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleTchj/pseuds/elleTchj
Summary: Zeb has trouble making Kallus understand what he really wants.Kallus is struggling with their shared history.They still make it work somehow.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	How I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I owe many many thanks to every fellow bottom Zeb enthusiast in the discord for the encouragement and to Aster for their wonderful beta work <3

It wasn’t out of the ordinary to catch sight of a Lasat and a human sparring in the early morning hours of Yavin 4. The captains had made it in a ritual, waking before the rest of the base and fighting until the sun started poking through the trees surrounding the pyramids. There was more space on the training ground that way.

They no longer fought as rivals, but as friends matched in strength and wits. If one was paying close attention, they would even have noticed something had changed in their scuffles in the past months. A certain closeness that could be interpreted as flirtatious. And one wouldn’t be wrong to do so.

It had taken Kallus and Zeb a long time to acknowledge their feelings; there was too much shared history between them for it to be easy. But they had managed, despite everything. All it had taken was one more near-death situation and the desperate kiss of relief that followed.

They had done a lot more kissing since, both the human and the Lasat kind, their cheeks pleasantly rubbing against each other, Kallus’s facial hair holding Zeb’s scent for hours. Taking Kallus to bed had proven a challenge, but Zeb took great pleasure in breaking him out of his Imperial shell. 

The rest of their routine hadn’t changed much since they had gotten together. The sparring was a constant, to keep each other of their toes in the fight against the Empire.

Kallus had been holding back at first, not wanting to channel the man he was desperately trying not to be anymore. No taunting, no cheating. This was just practice. But Zeb didn’t see it that way. It bugged him how  _ meek  _ Kallus was whenever they exchanged blows, like his misplaced guilt was holding him back.

“C’mon, I’m not a kit, have at me!” Zeb heckled with a toothy grin.

“Very well. Don’t complain if I win,” Kallus retorted as he adjusted his grip on the wooden stick he was holding. 

“ _ If _ you win,” Zeb growled as he landed the first strike. Kallus barely had time to raise his weapon and stop the downward blow, the two staffs ringing as they made contact. Kallus took a step, trying to regain his balance. He didn’t want to hurt Zeb, but he was competitive. And Force be damned, he wanted that win now.

Kallus started circling around Zeb, trying to find any weakness in the Lasat’s posture he could exploit. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but he saw it, one of Zeb’s prehensile feet slipping on a damp tile. Kallus took his chance, lunging forward. Zeb blocked his staff, but that wasn’t what the ex-Imperial was going for. 

Kallus crouched and used his leg to swipe under the Lasat, making him lose his footing. Zeb fell on his ass, his shoulders hitting the stone floor a second later. He reached for his staff, which had landed on the side. Too late. Kallus landed on top of him, thighs around his waist and staff against his furred arms, restraining his movements.

“My victory, Garazeb.” Kallus flashed a smile, all teeth and confidence. Zeb’s heart skipped a beat. Gods, did he love this man.

“Do I get a reward?” Kallus added, lowering his face until his long hair brushed against Zeb’s forehead. He tightened his hold against the Lasat’s hands, and his eyes grew darker with arousal. This close, Zeb could smell the sweat on Kallus, appreciate the way his blond curls stuck to the sides of his forehead.

“Whatever you want,” Zeb purred, throwing his head back in surrender. He loved the feeling of being pinned like that, the weight of Kallus above him keeping him grounded. A few years ago, he would have been terrified, but now? It was the right kind of dangerous, the kind that went right to his groin. 

The hold on his hands released immediately. Kallus jumped to his feet, his freckled face growing pale.

“I’m sorry, I don’t, it’s not-” Kallus yelped, shuffling away from Zeb’s prone body. He looked terrified, like he’d crossed a line. A line that Zeb wished he would step over so badly.

“It’s alright. I mean, you on top of me like that was pretty hot.” Zeb offered him a lopsided smile, his canines peaking out. The Lasat propped himself up, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to ease the ache in his neck from the fall.

“It shouldn’t be,” Kallus mumbled, turning his gaze to the nearby hangar who was starting to come alive.

“Kal?” Zeb got up and took a step in Kallus’s direction, gently placing a paw on the human’s shoulder.

“I have to get to Intelligence. Draven’s not fond of tardiness.” Kallus shrugged Zeb’s hand away. He started walking towards the hangar but stopped mid-motion, looking back at Zeb. He ran back to his partner and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, whispering a coy “See you later,” against the Lasat’s mouth.

“Ah, yeah. See you,” Zeb murmured as Kallus pulled away. The ex-Imperial looked so apologetic, it wrenched Zeb’s heart. He had thought they’d made good progress in helping Kallus grow past his time in the Empire, but apparently he’d been wrong. Some things were still haunting the man, and perhaps they always would.

_ But Lasats never know when to give up, _ Zeb thought. He wanted to see more of that confident and cocky Kallus. Badly. They’d talked their way through everything, they could talk through whatever this was too.

Zeb let Kallus go with a quick Lasat kiss, rubbing his furred cheek against the other man’s golden facial hair, ending the affectionate display with a peck on Kallus’s lips.

As Kallus walked towards the Intelligence quarters, Zeb started to plan.

That evening, when Kallus returned to their shared room on the ghost, Zeb was waiting. 

The cabin had changed quite a bit since Kallus had moved in at Zeb’s insistence. It was a lot neater, for once, thanks to Kallus’s remaining Imperial habits. Zeb had also brought down the upper bunk, shoving the two beds together to make a comfortable enough place for both of them (attempts at lovemaking in the single bunks had resulted in sore muscles and, in one memorable case, a nasty bump on Kallus’s forehead).

Zeb was laying down on the bed, taking up most of the space with his arms and legs fully spread. He was out of his armor, only wearing his usual orange-yellow jumpsuit. Kallus took a moment to admire his lover’s strong build as he leaned against the doorframe, a smile on his face. 

The Lasat returned his smile but didn’t move. Instead, he stretched out even more, leaving no free space in their makeshift bed. Kallus rolled his eyes at the childish display and went inside the cabin, letting the door slide closed behind him. He removed his shoes and gloves in a well-practiced ritual, stacking them in a corner before going to join Zeb.

He did not succeed. Every time he tried to sit, Zeb rolled around and pushed him off. After another failed attempt to settle on the mattress, Kallus took a step back, and looked down at Zeb and his wry smile.

“Can you tell me what this is about? Am I not allowed in  _ our _ bed?” Kallus asked, irritation creeping through. He’d had a long day dealing with Intelligence infighting and now his partner was actively preventing him from sitting down?

“Only if you wrestle me for it,” Zeb retorted, his grin growing wider and revealing bright, sharp teeth. 

Kallus raised an eyebrow, sizing up the playful Lasat. Maybe Zeb had some pent-up energy to spend, Phoenix Cell hadn’t been on that many missions lately. He could indulge him. 

“Try me.” 

Barely giving Zeb time to react, Kallus threw himself on the bed. The Lasat tried to push him off again but Kallus planted his feet in the mattress, refusing to budge. He went right for Zeb’s weak point, shoving his hands down the suit to tickle the sensitive skin on his sides. Zeb started laughing hysterically, tears forming at the corners of his as he tried to wiggle away. They tussled for a moment until Zeb gave up and laid back down, shaking his hands in surrender.

“Can I stay here with you now?” Kallus removed his hands as he sat across Zeb’s lap, comfortably settled.

“Mm-hm,” Zeb agreed. He threw his arms behind his head, arching his back in a submissive posture. The sight made blood rush to Kallus’s head. The Lasat looked positively lewd, his eyes hooded and mouth parted as he panted. Even his ears were flush to his head in a subdued expression.

“What’s going on with you, Zeb? You’ve been acting odd since this morning,” Kallus asked in a quiet voice, gently placing his hands on Zeb’s chest.

Zeb went from cheeky to mortifyingly embarrassed in seconds. He knew Kallus wasn’t the sharpest when it came to feelings, but he thought he’d been pretty obvious.

“I guess I wasn’t being explicit enough, eh?” Zeb said, shrugging apologetically.

“You weren’t. Tell me,” Kallus  _ demanded _ and yeah, the plan was back on track. The ex-Imperial even squeezed Zeb’s waist with his thighs as he spoke, sending delicious thrills through the Lasat’s body.

“I like it when you’re on top.” Zeb trailed his hands along Kallus’s legs, up to his hips, and back down his arms. “Like this.” He intertwined his fingers with the other man’s and placed their joined hands above his own head, making the ex-Imperial loom over him.

“Zeb…” Kallus didn’t follow through. Instead, he brought his fingers down, gently trailing them across Zeb’s bearded jaw as he backed up.

“Listen, I know you’re still feeling guilty about all the stuff you did in the past. And I get it. But this is just us, okay?” Zeb uttered in a soft breath. He grabbed one of Kallus’s hands, bringing it to his mouth as he tenderly kissed the flesh of his palm. “And I’ve been dreamin’ about you fucking me for the past month. You can say no, but don’t punish yourself if you want this too.”

“I can’t… I don’t want to dominate you. It’s not something I can do. I don’t want to be that man ever again,” Kallus murmured, peering down at Zeb with unmistakable shame in his golden eyes.  _ This  _ was what the hesitation was about. Zeb almost wanted to sigh in relief.  _ My kind and handsome rebel, so full of self-doubt. I love you so damn much. _

“You big kriffing idiot.” The Lasat craned his neck to press his lips against Kallus’s. “It doesn’t have to be like  _ that _ . You can be as gentle as you’d like.” In a tender gesture of intimacy, he let Kallus rest his forehead against his own. Zeb could tell the way Kallus’s breath hitched at his words that he’d said the right thing.

“Just do it while you stick your cock up my ass,” Zeb added as he threw his head back with a grin in a clear come-on. 

“Oh.” Kallus’s eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Zeb could almost see the gears turning in his pretty blond head. A blush was starting to form on the man’s cheeks in reaction to Zeb’s crude language. “I...I didn’t think of it like this.” Kallus muttered as he stared down. But he didn’t leave his perch on Zeb’s hips. He just started petting the fur on the Lasat’s chest, making the zipper of Zeb’s jumpsuit slide down a little at each stroke.

“I  _ am  _ a big kriffing idiot, aren’t I,” Kallus said with a breathy laugh, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He bent down to kiss Zeb, a good proper kiss this time. Zeb was more than happy to oblige, opening his mouth to let Kallus slip his tongue inside. Kallus rested his elbows around Zeb’s head, using the leverage to stay close even after he pulled away from the kiss.

“You are. But I still love you.” Zeb finally responded, wrapping his arms around Kallus’s back.

“Should I get you out of these clothes, then?” Kallus wasn’t really waiting for an answer as he pulled down the zipper of Zeb’s jumpsuit down all the way, exposing the paler soft fur of his stomach.

“Only if you remove yours too.” Zeb jerked up his hips, making Kallus tumble off his lap. As much as he liked that position, it wasn’t what he was looking for in the moment. Kallus knelt between his legs instead, his heated gaze roaming the Lasat’s body as Zeb pulled off the rest of his clothing. Kallus had learned quite fast that his lover did not fancy wearing any sort of underwear, and he wasn’t surprised to see Zeb’s uncovered sheath, dripping, the head of his shaft starting to show. 

“You’re still dressed,” Zeb observed. He started rubbing his sheath, coaxing the rest of his length out.

“You’re distracting.” Kallus stared through golden eyelashes, something hungry in his eyes. He ran his palms along the inside of Zeb’s legs in a delicious tickling motion, feeling the strong muscles. When he reached the junction of Zeb’s thighs and ass, he didn’t stop. He trailed his fingers up, a feather light touch gently teasing the flesh around his hole. There was no fur there, the skin turning velvety smooth, soft under Kallus’s fingertips.

“Tease,” Zeb growled, but the good kind of growl, the type that implied earth-shattering orgasms and sore muscles. Kallus just laughed it off, removing his hands to tug at his shirt instead. 

It was Zeb’s turn to delight in the sight of his partner undressing. The rebellion had been kind to Kallus, making him pudgier in the middle. Still strong enough to take an adult Lasat in a fight, but softer. Kinder- to others and to himself. To Zeb’s joy, he had a decent amount of body hair, covering his chest and trailing down to his groin. As the Lasat’s eyes followed the ginger line down, Kallus shoved his pants and undergarment off in one smooth motion, revealing his semi-hard shaft.

Zeb had been with some humans before Kallus (blazes, he even lived with some!), and he could tell Kallus was slightly bigger than average. Uncut too. Maybe it was a Coruscanti thing. Not that it mattered, because in that instant, all Zeb wanted was to feel his partner inside of him. 

Bracing his hand on the bed, Kallus bent to the side, reaching for their bottle of lube, and pressing a chaste kiss to Zeb’s knee along the way. He popped the cap off, spreading the slickness onto his fingers, warming it up just as Zeb usually did for him.

“Have you done this before?” Kallus asked, his finger just shy of touching Zeb’s skin. The concern in his voice made Zeb’s heart beat a little bit faster, the thrum coursing through his body.

“‘Course I have,” Zeb quipped back. Turning his head to the side, he added “Though… it’s been a while if I’m honest.”

“I thought so.” Kallus smiled at him, bending forward and using his unlubed hand to push Zeb’s legs apart. “I’ll go slow, I promise.” He softly pressed a single finger against Zeb’s perineum as he murmured the words.

Zeb tensed up at the contact and groaned, “Cold.” Kallus snatched his hand away. In his haste to get his hands on his lover, he’d forgotten Lasat ran hotter than humans.

“Sorry,” Kallus muttered under his breath. He knew how to make it up to Zeb, at least. While he warmed the slick up even more, he hunched down, his mouth hovering over the Lasat’s dripping shaft. He pressed his lips to the head, then lower, giving the purple cock quick kisses all the way down to the base. Kallus licked his way back up, enjoying the sensation of the spines on his tongue and the quiet moans of pleasure coming from Zeb.

He seized the opportunity and brought his fingers to Zeb’s hole once more, slowly circling around his rim while he spread the lube. He heard no complaints from the Lasat this time, and with a grin, he started pressing a single digit inside. Zeb was tight, which was to be expected of someone who hadn’t been on the receiving end of a good fuck for years, - probably since his Honor Guard days-. 

The stretch of a second finger snapped Zeb back to the present. He cracked his eyes open to catch the sight of Kallus staring back, his lips around the Lasat’s shaft and his hand working between his furred legs. Zeb tried to burn the enticing picture in his memory, the feel of deft fingers thrusting inside of him, the heat in Kallus’s amber eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” Zeb muttered, more to himself than to his partner. Kallus was spreading his fingers just a bit, letting the Lasat get used to the dull burn of the stretch before going any further. And with the way Kallus was drooling over his cock, he could feel his first climax building up. His claws were piercing holes through the sheets as his back arched up from the pleasure.

Kallus brought his free arm over Zeb’s pelvis and firmly held him down, preventing the Lasat from moving too much. Realistically, Zeb knew he could snap free at any moment, but the grounding force of Kallus’s body was setting the pit of his stomach aflame. When he felt a third finger breach his entrance, he surrendered, coming in a breathless groan. 

As he felt Zeb shiver and spill seed over his splayed hand, Kallus kept working his digits inside him, slowly thrusting them back and forth while he licked some of the come off his violet shaft. Zeb was still hard, thanks to the wonders of Lasat anatomy which allowed him to climax several times in a row. In all honesty, Kallus was a bit jealous of Zeb’s stamina, but he was determined to wring everything he could from his lover that night.

“Still up for a second round?” Kallus teased, withdrawing his fingers. He could feel Zeb flexing around him, chasing the ache of being stretched. He climbed up the Lasat’s body, getting close enough to pepper feather light kisses on the underside of his bearded jaw. Zeb had his head thrown back, eyes closed, chest still heaving from his first climax.

“Mm-hm,” Zeb mumbled as he untangled his claws from the bedsheets and brought them to cup Kallus’s ass. He pulled the human in closer, rocking his hips to make his point clear.

“How do you want this? On your back or…?” Kallus struggled to finish the sentence as an image of Zeb on his hands and knees flashed through his mind.

“It's probably going to be easier on your leg if I’m laying down.” Zeb squeezed Kallus’s thigh, the fateful night on Bahryn unspoken between them. Kallus pulled back, letting his partner turn around while he spread the rest of the lube along his length. As the human stroked himself, Zeb could only hear the slick sound of his hand working around his shaft. But from his position, Kallus could bask in the glory of Zeb’s muscular back, the striking view of the dark stripes wrapping around his torso and outlining the small dips above his ass.

Zeb felt Kallus place himself between his legs, pushing them apart. He also felt the length of his lover’s shaft lazily thrust between his cheeks, hinting at the main event. Zeb had a fleeting thought about how the lube was going to be a pain to get out of his fur, but he was willing to take the loss if it meant getting that cock to go lower and slip inside him.

“I’m not going to  _ beg _ , y’know.” Zeb growled. He buried his head between his arms and raised his hips; while his mouth wasn’t begging, his body definitely was.

“I wasn’t going to make you.” Kallus’s voice was smooth as silk as he pressed the head of his cock against Zeb’s entrance. He braced his hand on both sides of the mattress and started sliding in, inch by inch.

Kallus took his sweet time, groaning at the tight heat around his cock. After the tender care he took stretching Zeb open, he met no resistance. He only stopped when his pelvis was flush to his lover's toned backside. Kallus bent down, resting his forehead between Zeb’s shoulders with a fleeting kiss.

“You okay?” Kallus breathlessly asked, overwhelmed by the sensations of being buried inside the Lasat. He gave an experimental thrust forward, gauging how much his leg ached with the motion.  _ So far so good _ .

“”m fine. Keep goin’,” Zeb mumbled from between his furred arms, voice strained by pleasure. Kallus might not have been as big as a Lasat, but he was the perfect length to hit Zeb’s most sensitive spot. He’d been fantasizing about Kallus rutting him for months, and now that it was finally happening, he felt he could come any moment.

Feeling reassured Zeb was ready, Kallus started rocking his hips back and forth, testing out what felt best, how to get Zeb to moan his name. The small gasps escaping from the Lasat’s mouth every time he bottomed out were music to Kallus’s ears. They soon both fell into a slow rhythm, an ebb and flow, their hips meeting in wet slaps.

“Harder!” Zed pleaded, clenching around the hard shaft inside of him. Kallus immediately changed his pace, withdrawing almost entirely before slamming back down in a vicious thrust. He didn’t want to disappoint. 

“Ah-you,” Kallus inhaled sharply as he buried his shaft in his partner’s tight heat once more. “You feel so good.” Between his hooded eyelids, he could peer at Zeb’s trembling shoulders, shuddering at the end of each thrust. Unknowingly, the Lasat let his head fall down further, exposing the crook of his neck in an invitation Kallus couldn’t resist. Human as he might have been, he still had sharp enough teeth to bite down on the tender flesh of Zeb’s shoulder, marking him as a Lasat would.

The bite wouldn’t show under the fur, but the sting of Kallus’s teeth sinking into his flesh was enough to make Zeb come again, spilling between his torso and the bed. Kallus felt him clench as he climaxed: it took all his strength not to join him. He wanted to see Zeb boneless, every orgasm fucked out of him.

Kallus pressed his lips to the bite in an attempt to soothe the burn Zeb must have been feeling, trailing his kisses up the Lasat’s neck and around the shell of his ear.

“Do you want to go for one more?” Kallus softly inquired, whispering the words in Zeb’s furred ear.

“Yeah. Wanna feel you come inside,” Zeb groaned. The words sent shivers coursing through Kallus’s body; made his hands tighten their grip on the bedsheets.  _ Not yet,  _ he chided himself.  _ Make Zeb finish first. _

“Can you,” A shaky moan slipped from Kallus’s throat. “Can you turn around?” He pulled out, his hand tight around the base of cock in an attempt not to come too fast. “I want to see you.”

Bracing on unsteady hands, Zeb flipped so he laid on his back. The sight of Kallus’s flushed face, freckles darker than usual, hair matted to his forehead from the effort, was enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Zeb eagerly lifted up his hips, his furred digitigrade leg making the position easier to hold.

Unable to wait any longer, Kallus entered Zeb again. The feeling of the Lasat’s legs flexing around him, wrapping across his back, was more than he could take. Nearing his climax, he collapsed on top of Zeb, pressing breathless kisses to his lips as he rutted him. 

“I love you, I love you,” Kallus kept murmuring against Zeb’s mouth, making the Lasat moan in return. His pitch kept getting higher and higher, the words blending together. Unable to hold it anymore, Kallus gave one last thrust, burying himself as deep he could as he could before spilling inside Zeb, moaning his lover’s name.

The sensation of Kallus coming inside made Zeb growl and tighten the grip of his legs. It only took a human fist wrapping around his cock to get him to orgasm, but what really sent him over the edge was the look of unaltered pleasure on Kallus’s face, eyes closed and mouth dropping open. With a low groan, he came in Kallus’s hand, coating it in his slick with his last climax.

They stayed wrapped together a while, letting their breaths even out as they softly kissed. Zeb kept running his hands across Kallus’s sides and back, delighting in the shape of the man above him.

Reluctantly, Kallus ended up pulling away, seed spilling out of Zeb as he withdrew his shaft. He made a  _ face _ at the mess they’d left on the bed, his nose crunching in a way Zeb could only describe as utterly adorable. 

“We should probably clean up, eh?” Zeb suggested, his voice still trembling from the thorough fucking he’d just received. He would rather have stayed lying boneless on the bed, but the thought of dried come stuck on his fur was enough of a deterrent. 

“Let me,” Kallus smiled as he started removing the soiled sheets, gently pushing Zeb around. He left for a second, coming back to the bunk with fresh linens and a towel for the Lasat. Zeb was happy to let himself be manhandled as Kallus cleaned him up, pressing his lips in the crook of Zeb’s neck where he’d bit him earlier. He heard a chuckle escape Kallus’s mouth, making his ear twitch.

“What’s so funny?” Zed inquired with a grin.

“You’re  _ purring _ ,” Kallus answered, fondness creeping through his words.

“Guess I am.” Zeb wrapped his arms around Kallus, pulling him close to let him feel the soft rumble emanating from his chest.

Kallus pulled the covers above the both of them, and settled in. They were both exhausted in the best of ways, Kallus’s earlier troubles forgotten. He still felt slightly embarrassed of his wrongful assumptions towards what Zeb wanted from him; but the sight of Zeb, dizzy from pleasure in his arms made everything worth it.

“We’re definitely doing this again, by the way.” Zeb nuzzled against Kallus’s face, rendered cuddlier than usual. “If you want,” he added, unsure.

“I’d love that,” Kallus reassured him, returning the nuzzle, his blond sideburns lightly rubbing against Zeb’s beard.

“My big tooka cat,” Kallus added, diving in Zeb’s warm and purring embrace.

No one dared to question why the Lasat captain was walking funny the next day.


End file.
